Réparer les erreurs du passé
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Trahison. Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un regrettant un choix passé. Voldemort a été vaincu, les mangemorts ont été arrêtés. Commencent les procès...


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Trahison  
Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un regrettant un choix passé  
**

* * *

Harry soupira, épuisé.  
Après la chute de Voldemort, les Aurors avaient redoublés d'efforts pour arrêter les Mangemorts en fuite. Les cellules d'Azkaban étaient pleines, et le monde sorcier avait été le théâtre d'une chasse aux sorcières monumentale.

Le Ministre avait voulu calmer les esprits en ouvrant les procès des Mangemorts et en tant que Sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry devait y assister.  
Les premiers procès l'avaient écœuré : c'était une parodie de justice, un coup d'éclat pour asseoir la position des dirigeants.  
Les dés étaient pipés, et la foule qui assistait aux procès criait vengeance.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment de pitié envers les Mangemorts qui passaient au tribunal les uns après les autres. Ils étaient tous coupables et même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec les méthodes employées, il approuvait les sentences. Pour la plupart, le baiser du détraqueur et une fin de vie misérable à Azkaban.

Hermione, à ses côtés semblait elle aussi sur le point de vomir. Elle marmonnait et secouait la tête. Que les mangemorts n'aient pas le droit de se défendre la révoltait.

Quand vint le tour de la famille Malefoy, Harry se sentit mal. Hermione lui agrippa la main.  
\- Harry ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Drago et sa mère... ils nous ont aidé...

Les paroles d'Hermione lui donnèrent le courage qui lui manquait. Il lui suffisait d'attendre le moment propice.

Le tribunal amena Drago. Pâle et échevelé, ses vêtements de luxe déchirés, il gardait cependant la tête haute et un visage impassible même si ses yeux montraient sa terreur.  
L'Auror l'enchaîna brutalement au milieu de la pièce, prenant soin d'arracher la manche de sa chemise pour exposer la marque des ténèbres sur sa chair d'albâtre.

Harry resta un long moment à contempler la marque se détachant sur la peau parfaite si pâle de Malefoy.

Malgré lui, il remonta des années en arrière, le jour de ses 11 ans. Il venait de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier, et Hagrid l'avait conduit sur le chemin de Traverse. Le premier sorcier de son âge qu'il avait rencontré était Malefoy. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Fier. Un vrai aristocrate, drapé dans son arrogance.  
Puis l'instant était passé quand Malefoy s'était moqué de Hagrid.

Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, dans le train, il avait de nouveau rencontré Malefoy. Juste après Ron.

Ron qui s'était montré sympathique, essayant d'oublier qui il était malgré son admiration gênante pour sa cicatrice.

Malefoy était arrivé et s'était montré sarcastique, humiliant Ron. Harry avait refusé de lui serrer la main. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était montré puéril. Au fil des années, il avait souvent regretté son geste, et s'était demandé ce qui aurait changé.  
A l'époque il était trop jeune pour comprendre que Malefoy ne faisait que répéter les mots de son père. Il n'avait jamais connu autre chose, il n'avait jamais eu d'autre éducation.

Et si Ron n'avait pas parlé de Voldemort et des Serpentards, Harry aurait très probablement été réparti chez les verts et argent.  
Sa vie aurait elle été différente ? La résultat aurait il changé ?

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'ils auraient pu être amis avec Malefoy. Ils avaient été ennemis avec passion et constance. Toujours l'un après l'autre. Ils s'étaient observés et se connaissaient par cœur.

Il avait fait une erreur. Une grossière erreur. Un choix tragique. Il aurait dû serrer la main tendue, accepter le choix du Choixpeau. Il aurait peut être réussi à changer les choses pour tous ces enfants de Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas le choix. Personne ne leur avait montré une autre voie que celle de leurs parents.  
Ils avaient été élevés dans la haine et n'avaient fait que répéter les actions de leurs parents.

Il avait peut être vaincu Voldemort mais il n'avait pas réussi à sauver tout le monde sorcier.  
Tout ça à cause d'un petit geste, si longtemps auparavant. Une simple poignée de main, en signe de paix. La promesse d'un autre futur ruiné par la colère d'un enfant.

Il regarda Malefoy au milieu du Tribunal. Seul. Fier face à l'adversité, face à tout ces sorciers hostiles qui le voulaient mort.

Hermione à ses côtés pleurait doucement. Malefoy avait leur âge. Il avait été un de leurs camarades même s'il avait été un véritable abruti. Hermione, bien sûr, avait compris beaucoup plus vite que lui que Malefoy n'avait pas eu le choix.

Harry se leva brusquement et s'avança vers sa Nemesis. Son ennemi de toujours.

Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux.

Malefoy écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Émeraude et Argent. Longtemps.  
Le tribunal retenait son souffle.

Harry leva la main et passa le doigt sur la marque des ténèbres, d'un air désolé. Il avait vu que Malefoy n'allait pas bien mais il ne l'avait pas aidé. Il n'avait rien fait pour lui. Et pourtant, ses visions et les souvenirs de Rogue lui avaient montré à quel point c'était douloureux.  
Puis il tendit la main à Malefoy en lui souriant. Éberlué, Malefoy tendit la sienne, et avec des années de retard il échangèrent la poignée de main qui aurait pu tout changer.

Hermione se leva à son tour et approcha rapidement. Sans hésiter, elle tendit également la main à Malefoy. Ce dernier la lui serra, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le silence de mort qui régnait autour d'eux leur fit oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Malefoy, la voix éraillée, murmura :

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry lui sourit.  
\- J'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps dans le Poudlard Express.

Malefoy comprit immédiatement et le regarda l'œil rond.  
Puis haussant la voix, Harry dit très distinctement :  
\- Merci Malefoy. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Un murmure passa dans le tribunal de plus en plus fort jusqu'à devenir assourdissant.

\- Potter. A quoi tu joues ?  
\- A te sortir de là, Malefoy.

Hermione prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et lui chuchota :  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, mais si je montre que je te soutiens, ça jouera en ta faveur.  
\- Une vraie Serpentard, Granger.  
Hermione accepta le compliment en souriant.

Voyant l'air agacé du juge, Harry sut qu'ils avaient gagné. Malefoy était sauvé.  
Il espérait qu'il pourrait laisser les regrets du passé derrière lui, pour écrire une nouvelle page de leur avenir. Que Malefoy soit d'accord ou non, ils allaient apprendre à se connaître...


End file.
